


Can of Worms

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Foreplay, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean blames it on the fact that Sam's the only other person he's ever with, so it's not like he can exactly look at anyone else, but he knows it's something more. Something darker. Though, there's nothing quite like incestual thoughts to make you hate yourself to your core, so Dean tries not to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can of Worms

**Author's Note:**

> From my Melting Popsicles verse, kinda? Idk what happened here. Basically 2734 words of teasing!Sam and teenchester porn

Ever since they've been back on the road from their little errand in Nevada, Dean hasn't been able to keep his eyes off Sam. And it's the little things, too, not just the blatantly erotic popsicle-sucking. Dean's noticed lately how smooth his little brother's legs are, how they practically shine when the sun comes through the window of the impala and lies on them. How whenever he's hot and huffy he slouches and his snug shorts ride up around his thighs to hug his crotch and Dean can imagine how the skin underneath would be equally as smooth as the rest of his body.

Dean blames it on the fact that Sam's the only other person he's ever with, so it's not like he can exactly look at anyone else, but he knows it's something more. Something darker. Though, there's nothing quite like incestual thoughts to make you hate yourself to your core, so Dean tries not to think about it.

That is, until he's leaning up against the impala watching Sam kick around a ball, all long limbs and agile maneuvers. Their Dad's inside a diner dealing with some adult-only business, and Sam got restless in the car. Dried grass and sand's being kicked up too, all around Sam and Dean watches the way his knees rise up to meet the ball, watches the way it swerves in and out of his feet.

"Care to join me?" Sam says as he blocks the sun from his eyes, and Dean just shakes his head and looks away.

"Grump."

Sam's acting like nothing's changed between them, even though just a short few days ago Dean came in his pants just from Sam rubbing him off with his foot. No, apparently that was the world's most normal thing to Sam. Dean doesn't understand it.

The ball hits Dean's chest and he startles, watching it bounce back to Sam.

"The hell was that for?" He says in an uncomposed voice, shifting his weight.

"Bored," is all Sam replies, and it's almost a whine so Dean repeats it in the same voice to bug him.

Sam lazily leans on Dean with the ball in the middle, heavy weight pressing against Dean's stomach. He's too tall for Dean to be able to rest his hands on small shoulders anymore, they're practically face to face now but Sam's looking away, far off down the road. He's tired from being on the road so long, Dean could tell. He's gently bouncing against the ball and out of sheer natural fraternal reaction Dean puts his hands on Sam's hips but then realizes that that might not have been the best idea. Sam bends his neck to rest his forehead on Dean's collarbone and Dean can feel the little puffs of breath against his t-shirt. The closeness causes Dean's blood to pump faster which is stupid because they've always done stuff like this, why should it be different now?

Dean caresses Sam with his thumbs, and Sam actually _hums_ softly. The fabric of Sam's shorts unsticks from Sam's sweaty skin and rubs with Dean's thumb and Dean tries to imagine the ball in between them is gone and he could fit his hand directly over Sam's ass and pull him in. That thought wakes his dick up a little and he has to shut his eyes to try to ignore it. Sam pulls back, still gripping the ball, and lets it drag downwards. He actually slowly rubs it against Dean's crotch and shoots his eyes up to test Dean's reaction. Dean glares down at him and holds the ball still. Dean could feel sweaty digits curling around his own and then Sam bumps against the ball and grins. He knows the sensation reaches Dean and he keeps _teasing_ him. Dean watches his face, watches the smug smirk leave it when Dean doesn't react, he isn't gonna let him win this time.

Thankfully their dad comes out and Dean's able to push him off before he turns into a horny lost cause.

 

Dad drops them off at a motel for the night while he makes one more overnight stop, telling them he'll be back in the morning to get them.

Sam's setting his oversized bag down on one of the twin beds, digging through it for a change of clothes. They both smell like outside and sweat.

"'M gonna take a shower, kay?" he says, peeling the shirt off his back.

Dean has nothing to say. He watches as Sam's smooth back is exposed to him slowly, lean muscle curving and stretching. He sighs and feels like rolling his eyes because he's sure Sam is doing this to him on purpose again. He just can't figure out why.

"Do you want to take one too?" Sam asks in a small but pretty certain voice, folding his shirt up and stuffing it away in the corner of his bag that he's reserved for laundry.

Dean doesn't know what the hell he means by that. Like, a shower... together? At the same time? Or just in general? Cause Dean knows what it sounded like and it sounded like he meant _together_ together. And _oh god,_ Sam's taking his shorts off now, Dean's watching them fall to the floor. He's wearing nothing but a pair of snug grey boxer-briefs that Dean can pretty much see everything through. They hug his ass where they're creased and he tugs at the hem to straighten them out. Dean feels the stirrings of arousal in his stomach as a flush of heat courses throughout his body. It makes him start to sweat and yeah, that's definitely his cock starting to swell.

"Like, with me?" Sam adds, casually but almost indistinguishable in a too-quiet voice.

Dean feels his body tense up. "What the hell, Sam?" He wants to know why he's being like this, why he's being such a fucking cock tease.

Sam plops on the edge of the bed in a huff. "What?" He asks incredulously, defeat making his shoulders slump forward.

Dean stands in front of a practically-naked Sam, looking down at him through narrowed eyes. Sam looks up at him, eyes stopping for a fraction of a second on Dean's belt. Dean swallows and tries to figure the kid out but says nothing. The heat is still present in his gut and his cheeks, he imagines Sam could see it on him, could probably even _feel_ it if he got close enough.

Sam flops back on the bed, brown clumps of hair sprawling out on the bedspread, stomach tightening up and dipping in. Dean looks over his bare chest, dark nipples perking up, tanned skin gleaming. Sam's arms come up and he's barely got any hair under there, every section of flesh impossibly smooth and Dean wants to run his tongue up every crevice of him. Dean's eyes travel down to Sam's navel, perfectly placed little hole in between twin dips of hipbone, and finally over the prominent outline underneath Sam's tight boxers. Through the thin grey fabric Dean can see Sam's length resting up in the crease of his pelvis and it's actually twitching like it wants to be touched. Dean wants to touch him. Wants to smell him. Wants to lick him. Wants to do a lot of other unmentionable things to him.

Sam spreads his legs a little wider on the bed and plays with his hair nonchalantly. "But if you'd rather take one alone, better go and do that now."

"You little..." And Dean's crawling on the bed over him, giving in completely and pressing their bodies together. Sam smirks at him, satisfied, and pulls Dean in closer by the back of his shirt. Their bodies slot together just right and Dean's never felt more relieved in his life.

"This what you want?" He kisses Sam's baby soft lips, experimenting, and Sam moans a little in agreement. They're wet but Dean doesn't push his tongue inside yet. Sam feels hesitant, like he wants to make sure he's doing it properly. Like the gears are going. It's a pleasant change from the know-it-all Sam he's used to getting snarky remarks from every day. He feels Sam's mouth loosen up to him, so he dips his tongue in because he's been dying to taste Sam all over, starting with here. Sam hums in his mouth and his fists clench Dean's t-shirt. Dean expertly claims Sam's mouth, swiveling his tongue around and sucking at his parted lips.

"You've been driving me crazy all week," Dean hums and pulls back, pressing wet nibbles and kisses to his neck which is hotter than ever and smells the way Sam does when he's over-exerting himself in physical activity. It means he's sweating, but Dean's never smelt anything better in his life. His nose is somehow hot-wired to his dick because it pulses and he spreads his legs to make room for it to grow against the pliant body under him. He moves down with his mouth to tease one of Sam's nipples. Sam gasps and jerks, biting his bottom lip, and watches Dean. He beams like he doesn't want Dean to stop, to _ever_ stop. He has this enthralled look in his eye, pupils blown wide.

"You gonna tell me why?" Dean kisses the hard little nub and then blows on it, feeling Sam squirm around in his hold.

Sam hardens considerably against his stomach. He shakes his head defiantly like only a little brother would and nervously licks his blushing lips. Dean kisses along Sam's chest, making his way to the other nipple where he laps at it and takes it in his mouth. Sam's skin has gone all goose-pimply, his cheeks all flushed. He's practically shaking with excitement, hips bucking up into Dean.

"Tell me, Sam..." Dean breathes. He wants to hear it.

"Dean, I..." Sam starts between gasps. "I wanted this... a lot." He looks down at Dean and then Dean comes up and kisses him again.

"Yeah?" Dean can't believe what he's hearing. His darling little Sammy, all puberty-fresh and doe-eyed, wants the same things his sick mind keeps conjuring up. He probably just wants to try it because his hormones are flying, but Dean can't bring himself to care enough to stop. Now that they're touching it seems like they've done this a thousand times before, it seems completely natural.

Sam smiles and reaches for Dean's shirt at his back and Dean slips out of it, tossing it aside. Sam looks over his body almost admirably but Dean quickly presses their bodies together again, lying heavy over Sam. Their legs twine together and Dean goes back to nibbling at Sam's damp neck, behind his ear.

Sam keeps whining all over the place and making a lot of noise, sharp little gasps and high-pitched sighs that Dean could listen to forever.

"Take off your pants," Sam comments and tries to reach in between them for Dean's belt buckle. Dean just lifts his hips but doesn't stop sucking at Sam's neck and it'll probably leave a mark but Dean almost wants it to. Sam's _his_. Always has been and always will be.

Sam fumbles with the belt but eventually gets it, hands working fast to unzip Dean and get his jeans down his hips.

They leave their boxers on for whatever reason for now, their bodies grinding and pushing together and it's enough.

Dean tongues down the line of Sam's torso, reaching his belly button and dipping it in. Sam's worrying away at his lip again and it's the most attractive thing Dean's ever seen. He feels Sam's trapped cock jerk and brush his chin but he wants to tease Sam the way he teased him. He ignores it, kissing trails back up sensitive skin to circle his mouth around a nipple again and Sam covers his face with his arms like it's too much. Dean grabs both Sam's wrists in one hand and fumbles with them until they're resting on the bed again because he wants to see everything. Sam's eyes are scrunched tight, whole face drawn up. It's adorable so Dean smiles a little, listening to Sam's whimpering. Sam leaves his arms where Dean put them but he clutches the pillow that's just above his head in two tight fists. Dean kisses along Sam's side where his ribs are until he reaches the dip of his armpit. He greedily noses it and then licks it, holding Sam's arm up when he tries to jerk it down instinctively. Dean's glad he didn't shower yet because he smells and tastes absolutely deliciously _Sam_. Giggles bubble out of Sam and he squirms as Dean licks and kisses his armpit, sweet headiness bursting on his tongue.

"Always been ticklish," Dean murmurs but doesn't stop, wet mouth licking around the sensitive areas and Sam keeps jerking and squealing, cutest fucking thing Dean's ever heard. Dean kisses up Sam's shoulder and then hovers his mouth over Sam's lips again. Sam's still grinning from ear to ear when Dean leans down and kisses him gently, both of their saliva mingling. Dean rocks his hips and Sam's face scrunches up again as he whimpers.

Dean settles himself in between Sam's legs and Sam watches him desperately, pleading with his eyes for _something_. Dean runs his fingertips up and down the sensitive shaft of Sam's cock and watches it pulse, watches Sam's face tense up as he swallows and his breaths pick up speed.

"This making you crazy?" Dean half-whispers, fingers still moving, still teasing.

Sam nods, whole body straining, brown clumps of sweaty hair sticking to the sides of his face. " _Dean_. Dean, I'm gonna, I gotta..." His hips are writhing on the bed, making erratic little circles. Dean can feel the desperation in between Sam's legs, feels the heat waves he's throwing off, but his cock is so pretty beneath his underwear, begging for release.

"Damn, Sammy, so big..." Dean's busy admiring his little brother's stunning erection, he's never seen him like this before. He's got a pretty impressive length for a kid who's still got a lot of growing to do.

"Dean!" He gasps, and his cock strains up towards his belly. Sam's hand shoots down to grab himself and more out of fascination than anything else Dean holds Sam's hand away and watches him fall apart.

He comes hard and completely untouched, every muscle in his body straining and clenching and spasming. Dean holds his thighs and Sam doesn't stop. A pool of wetness forms just under the elastic band of his boxers, head of his cock pulsing again and again and rubbing through it.

Sam twitches with aftershocks, gleaming with sweat and looking completely debauched and Dean has nothing to say except "wow" that leaves his mouth like the highest form of verbal praise he can possibly give.

Sam kicks at him after he's somewhat regained his composure and Dean has to fight with him to hold him still again.

"I hate you!" Sam says only half-jokingly, legs flailing about and Dean presses his body over him again and meets his lips.

"No you don't," he remarks, kissing his mouth and Sam gives in and kisses him back.

Dean's erection rubs against Sam's spread thigh, and all it takes is rocking his hips forward a little to get him right on the edge. Sam grabs at his back, holding on, and Dean pushes against him, fabric rubbing and heating up. The amulet hanging around his neck hits Sam's collarbone over and over and Sam tilts his neck back, exposing his sticky warm skin. Dean noses in his hair and keeps the momentum, his own breaths coming out fast and sporadic. He gives a few final solid pushes and then comes, spilling in his boxers repeatedly until he finally collapses on top of Sam. Sam smoothes his hand over Dean's sticky back and strokes lightly until his breathing's back to normal. Dean rolls to the side and they both just lie there for a while, taking in what just happened and exchanging no words.

Later, they'd shower and then decide whether to sleep in one bed or two, and in the morning Dad would return to pick them up and Dean would struggle with the right things to say, but for now... for now he's okay like this, just staring into those big wide pools of hazel and clearing his mind.


End file.
